


Magnificent Beasts

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Dirty Talk, F/M, Partial Nudity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy knows a secret that is dear to Daphne's heart. When a centaur spies on Daphne in the forest, the temptation to make fantasy into reality seems too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnificent Beasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Happy Birthday tamlane! I hope you enjoy this fic, I certainly had fun writing it! Many grateful thanks to my beta pauraque. Any additional errors are my own.

Daphne was reading in the common room, which was blissfully empty for once, when she heard Pansy calling her from the girls' dormitory. Daphne ignored her. Five minutes later, Pansy stuck her head out the door and glared at her.

"Didn't you hear me?"

Daphne shrugged and flipped a page with a flick of her finger. Pansy snorted in frustration, which made Daphne smile slyly behind her book. She loved getting under Pansy's skin, it was just too easy. Daphne stretched her legs out on the couch, languid and feigning disinterest.

"I need you to go to the Forbidden Forest."

That sure perked up her ears. "What for?"

"Because those -- " Pansy glanced over her shoulder. Not even Pansy spoke poorly of the Death Eaters. " -- the Carrows, they need unicorn hair."

Interested, Daphne set her book aside and eyed Pansy suspiciously. "What for? Isn't that stuff in the potion stores?"

Pansy shook her head. "They want to use it for wands, it's got to be fresh or something. Hell if I know, but I'm not about go tromping through the forest." Pansy folded her arms across her chest and grinned at Pansy. Daphne's stomach knotted, that look was never a good sign.

"Besides, I know how much you _love_ interesting beasts."

Daphne froze, a flush rising to her cheeks. She stood up and pointing accusingly at Pansy. "You agreed you'd never say anything about that!"

Pansy laughed. "Oh, I won't --" She walked toward Daphne, reaching into her robes and pulling out a vial. "-- so long as you're successful. You'd better get going, it's almost dark."

"I'm not scared of the dark," Daphne scoffed, snatching the vial from Pansy's hand. She was only scared that Pansy would let slip those words she had uttered under the influence of smuggled Firewhiskey. Years ago. 

***

Daphne passed a pair of Death Eaters standing on the school grounds. They let her by without a word, the badge on her robes was enough to get her wherever she wanted. There had been rumors that other houses had tried to steal Slytherin robes just to get the special privileges that Slytherins did. However, Daphne knew they weren't rumors. She knew Slytherin students who were selling their old robes to Mudbloods for every Galleon they had. Wear the right robes, and you were just another face in the crowd to the Death Eaters.

She rolled the vial between her fingertips as she hesitated at the edge of the forest. A smile played on her lips, letting the moment linger as she stood on the school grounds but just within the forest boundaries. The Forbidden Forest couldn't have had a more deliciously tempting name.

Of course, now that Pansy had mentioned it, Daphne couldn't stop remembering that particular night. Everyone else had fallen asleep or passed out, and only she was still matching Pansy shot for shot.

_"You're prettier than me," Pansy says, slurring her words just a little more than she had during the last shot. "But I get the best-lookin' bloke in Slytherin. How come you play so hard to get?"_

_Daphne looks into the depths of her drink. She's drunker than she has been before and she's reeling somewhere in between feeling good and feeling ill._

_"Boys are pathetic," Daphne says. She doesn't mean it, but it's an easy excuse._

_"Girls then?" Daphne peers at her, but she can't detect any sarcasm in Pansy's face. Daphne shakes her head, tossing the shot back and feeling the whiskey burn down her throat. She feels the tingle right up to her eyes, her cheeks, it feels thick on her tongue._

_"I like..." Daphne tries to bite her tongue, but the word comes to her lips before she can stop them, it tumbles out so easily. "Beasts."_

_Pansy tilts her head, staring at Daphne as if trying to focus on her face. Daphne looks away, hearing her own voice soft and breathy._

_"I've had this fantasy ever since I can remember. A unicorn."_

_It all comes out now that she's started, she tells Pansy every word. But something jars her out of her confession and it's the sound of Pansy snoring. Daphne covers her mouth and giggles, her body trembling with relief._

Daphne had considered herself lucky, she thought Pansy hadn't heard any of it, or at least was drunk enough she that didn't remember it. But one night at dinner in the Great Hall when Daphne had ganged up with Theodore and Millicent to prank Pansy, just before Pansy stormed out she leaned close to Daphne's ear and whispered: _"I know you like beasts."_

And there it was, the blackmail. For awhile Daphne made sure to stay in Pansy's good graces, but after a time when nothing had changed, she almost thought Pansy had forgotten about it. Until tonight.

Daphne shrugged off her robes and set them on a nearby log. She rolled up the sleeves of her blouse and felt the warm air against her skin. She pulled the band from her hair and let it fall loose around her shoulders. Something about the forest made her feel... feral. She loved the rich smell of the moss and earth, the way the breeze brushed against her bare knees.

_Crack_

Daphne whirled around, her wand in her hand in an instant. "Who's there?" Something was running away from her. "Stupefy!"

There was a short gasp of pain and she caught a glimpse of someone though the branches. "Come out, I know you're there!"

For a moment, the face seemed so high up that she thought someone was hiding up in the trees, but when they moved into view, Daphne gasped. A centaur. His hair and beard were red, which matched his reddish tail and chestnut horse's body.

"Why did you attack me?" He sounded both hurt and surprised, his hand held his shoulder where her spell had hit. "What are you doing here?"

"You surprised me," Daphne said, managing to find her voice. He was _gorgeous_. She didn't see many men topless at Hogwarts with the exception of the boys lounging around on sunny days near the Quidditch pitch, but they paled next to this equine sight. Though it wasn't his chest or even his hair that caught her eye, it was his horse's body. She felt her legs go weak as she looked at him, her mouth was dry. It wasn't even the small sensation of a pleasant tingle in her guts which would have signaled a crush; Daphne was smitten.

She pulled herself together, straightening her back as she gripped her wand tightly. "I'm looking for a unicorn. I need unicorn hair."

"You shouldn't be here." The centaur looked over his shoulder nervously, backing up a few paces. "They'll know you're here."

"You were spying on me, weren't you?" Daphne eyed him shrewdly. The thought made her cunt clench in excitement. Had he been watching her? The breeze that rustled her skirt made her feel even more turned on.

"I wasn't spying!" he tried to look taken aback, but the look in his eyes betrayed him. "I heard something. You're not supposed to be here."

"So you said," Daphne said. She walked closer to him, looking up and down his legs. His smooth underbelly and thighs. It was almost like her fantasy and she ached to touch him, to stroke his flank and feel his fur underneath her fingertips. She looked up and noticed he was just at the right height to see down her blouse. She bit her lip a little, tilting her head slightly as she looked up. He turned his head quickly, but she saw him blush. He found her _attractive._ She was so, so wet. She had never felt so aroused by a... anyone as much as this before. Her nipples hardened under her blouse and it damn well wasn't the breeze this time.

"Well, take me to a unicorn and then I'll be off, won't I?"

"You can't just walk right up to --" He cut himself off and paced a little. He seemed so flustered, she could see the muscles twitching under his skin. "Wait, all right. Fine. Come this way. Hurry."

He turned away and she followed unable to keep her eyes off his ass as his tail brushed against his back legs as he walked. They hadn't gone far when they came to a small clearing. The centaur stopped and gestured to the ground. "He beds here... look, over there." The centaur pointed to a nearby tree where the unicorn must have rubbed against it, perhaps to scratch an itch. There were several silvery hairs caught in the bark.

Daphne took a deep breath to keep her hands from shaking as she uncorked the vial, carefully pulling the hairs from the bark and letting them fall inside. She looked up at him. "What's your name?"

"What?" He looked down at her, startled. He had been looking around again.

"I'm Daphne," she said, corking the vial and turning to face him.

"Ronan."

"Thank you so much for helping me find this," Daphne said as she moved closer to him, pocketing the vial in her skirt. She looked up at him, her breathing getting heavier as she gazed at him. She wanted to touch him, but she knew she had to take baby steps to get what she wanted.

Ronan stepped back carefully, one hoof snapping a twig and he startled again, glancing back to look at it. Daphne knew she need to put him at ease. She smoothed down her skirt and looked behind her own shoulder, pretending to look concerned.

"I don't know my way out of the forest. Could you show me out?"

"Of course." He looked visibly relieved and walked past her, slow enough for her to walk alongside him. They walked in silence for a moment and Daphne glanced up at him, just in time to catch him looking down at her. She stopped and put her hand on her hips, pretending to look shocked.

"Are you looking down my blouse?"

"No!" Ronan said, alarmed. But his cheeks flushed again and she knew she had caught him. She smirked at him, her fingers playing at the top button of her blouse as if she would unbutton it.

"You were, weren't you? Come on, you can tell me."

His fingers curled nervously at his sides, his tail switching from side to side. She raised her hand up to his body, hesitating a moment. Her hand stayed at his side as she looked up at him. She wanted him to trust her -- no, more than that, she wanted him to _want_ her touch. Ronan looked at her hand and she swore she saw the confusion in his gaze turn to something else, and she _knew_ that look. It was a look of yearning, the kindled flame of desire. Her fingers trembled a little, but she waited. She was patient.

Ronan grasped her hand and then lightly, so lightly, guided it to his body until she touched him. She exhaled slowly as she felt his fur under her fingertips. She smiled up at him and he gave her a small, shy smile. Daphne revelled in his timidness and she stroked the side of his flank, very slowly. His chest rose and fell quickly and she could see him swallow hard.

"Tell me. _Were_ you looking down my blouse?"

"I -- I was."

Daphne chuckled low in her throat and let her fingers rise to the buttons of her blouse again. "Do you want to see more?" Ronan's eyes widened and he glanced around. "We're alone. Why are you worried?"

"We're not alone," Ronan said. "In the forest we are never alone."  
"Then come see me," Daphne said. "Somewhere that isn't in the forest."

Ronan gaped at her. "I don't see how that would be possible."

"Meet me tomorrow night at the edge of the forest," Daphne said with a slow smile, drawing out the invitation as she lowered her voice into a more seductive tone. "Near the gamekeeper's hut."

She undid one button, revealing more of the top of her breasts. Ronan bit his lip slightly. He nodded quickly.

"I will show you out of the forest."

"Oh, you don't need to." Daphne let out a airy laugh as she did her button up again and winked at him. "I knew the way out all along."

***

Daphne passed the vial to Pansy in Potions class. Pansy took it without even looking up from her parchment.

***

Daphne rested her head against the back of the bathtub, letting her hands slowly sink into the water. The day had gone by so slowly, all the could think of was meeting Ronan. In the back of her mind, she wondered if maybe Ronan wouldn't show up. She couldn't quite believe she was even considering this, it was such a risk. But the fact that he hadn't run away and that he seemed attracted to her... that was far too good to pass up. She was sure she would never get this chance again.

She was so tingly, she had been all since yesterday. Pansy and the other girls had stayed up late talking, by the time she had gotten to bed and reached into her knickers, she was so exhausted she'd dropped off to sleep without getting off.

Now she was so aroused it was distracting her. She closed her eyes and let her hand play along her thigh, so deliciously warm in the hot water. With her other hand she held her breast, imaging Ronan cupping it just as lightly as she did. She squeezed her thighs around her hand, her lips slightly parted as she thought about what it had felt like to touch him, to see him looking at her like that. He had _wanted_ her. She rubbed her fingers against her clit, remembering his gorgeous red hair, his nervousness. Skittish like a colt.

He wanted to submit to her. She rubbed more vigorously and panted hard as her orgasm rose. He _wanted_ her. Daphne bit back against the moan that rose in her throat as she came silently, the water splashing a little over the sides as she jerked with the aftershocks. She lay peacefully there for a time before she decided it was time to get washed up.

***

Ronan was already standing at the edge of the forest where she had told him to meet her. Daphne was grateful that no moonlight revealed where she was going. As she had made her way to the forest, she was reminded of her Slytherin initiation as a child. They had left the friendly glow of the Great Hall after the Sorting and were led to the entrance of the dungeons in complete darkness. Then, suddenly, they were ordered to find their way to the dormitories, alone, with no light to guide them.

She wondered what old Salazar would have thought of this, cavorting with beasts. He would have probably considered it preferable to mating with Mudbloods. The thought made Daphne smile.

She beckoned to Ronan once he saw her, silently bidding that he follow. She did not look behind her as she made her way to one of the most overgrown greenhouses, vines tangling and knotting over the entrance. She took out her wand and produced a flash of light that made the Venomous Tentacula shrink away just long enough for them to slip inside (Ronan had to duck to get through). She heard it slowly close back over the entrance behind them.

The greenhouse smelled almost like the forest, abandoned plants had taken root and spread their leaves over the sides and up around the arches. She let her wand dim a little, just enough for her to see Ronan. He was looking around in wonder, mystified.

"It feels... safe."

"No doubt the effect of all the silencing spells that have been cast here," Daphne said. She looked around and found what she had been looking for. There was a table with tall legs, no doubt used for potting plants so the gardener wouldn't need to stoop. She undid her cloak and spread it over the top, using a small foot stool to help her get on top. Her knees hurt a little as she knelt there, but she didn't care. Now she was almost level with his face.

"It's safe for us."

Ronan walked closer to her and she reached up to touch his chest. He watched her hand as she drew her fingers lightly down her chest, evoking a gasp of pleasure from him. Daphne smiled as she let her fingers drift near his side. "Oh look, are you _ticklish?_ "

His reaction was of surprise, of not knowing what to expect. But clearly he was hungering for more. She carefully put her hands against the sides of his chest, a wicked grin on her lips. "Don't move." He obeyed as she slowly drew her fingers lightly up and down his sides, achingly slow. He gasped again and then as she tickled him again, he moaned.

"I'm ticklish too, do you want to see where?" Daphne moved back to a sitting position as she slowly hitched up her skirt a little, her legs parting just a little. He nodded, looking dazed.

She lay back on her cloak. She wanted so much, but she wanted to pull him in slowly. She wanted him mad with desire for her. Not shy, not timid, but wanting him to fuck her. Her cunt clenched as she pulled her skirt up a little more.

"See my thighs?" she said. "They're _so_ ticklish."

She lifted her head up enough to see him reach his hand out as if to touch her -- "Oh no no, didn't I tell you not to move?" He nodded quickly, jerking his hand back as if burned.

"Right here," Daphne said, her voice lowered as she felt the dominance she had over him. She traced little circles around the inside of her thighs, just below her knickers. She let out a sigh of pleasure as she did it -- and it did feel good -- especially with him watching.

"Now, you."

He touched her thigh and mirrored the same slow, ticklish touch that she had stroked along his sides. She let her head lay back on the cloak as she squirmed, gasping and giggling aloud.

"More, tickle me more!"

He tickled her thighs, her knees -- oh fuck, her knees were so ticklish -- her cunt was aching. Daphne reached for his hand and pressed it to her knickers, his palm against her cunt. "Rub me there." He was clumsy, but the effect was still just what she wanted, she squirmed against his hand, pressing down hard. Panting, she thought she might come but -- she didn't want to yet. She reached for his hand again and eased it away.

She pulled down her skirt and got down off the table (with some difficulty, her legs felt like jelly) and stood beside him. In the pale light, she saw the dark outline of his cock which was hard and -- impossibly huge. She saw Ronan watching her as she pressed her hand against his underbelly, so close to his cock and yet not touching it.

"I brought a little something," Daphne said. She reached into her cloak and brought out a brush. She slipped her fingers under the handle, it fit perfectly in her hand.

"That is for beasts," Ronan stammered. "I -- why?"

"But you _are_ a beast, aren't you?" Daphne ran her other hand over the soft bristles of the brush. "I wasn't trying to offend you, it feels nice, see?"

Ronan looked at her as she brought the brush up to his side, slowly, gently. "If you don't like it, we can stop."

Just as she had been taught when she worked with horses, she rubbed the brush in small circles to loosen the shedding undercoat. She was rewarded with a surprised gasp of pleasure from him. She glanced up, appraising his reaction. He nodded as if urging her on. His cock twitched, much to her delight. She brushed his fur with long, slow strokes. As she moved to his other side to brush him, it seemed to her that his cock was even bigger now, if that was even possible.

"I suppose you want to touch me again."

"Yes." His voice came out in a whisper.

"Would you like to finger my cunt to see how wet it is?"

He grunted now, his hooves shifting a little.

"Or how about my breasts? Maybe pinch my nipples a little to make them harder? Doubt that you can, they're _so_ hard right now, I'm sure you can tell."

Her words had the effect she wanted. She wanted that animal instinct -- his desire, his need. She dropped the brush and stroked his cock, her thighs trembling at the sight of it. He moaned aloud, but gave her no answer which was again what she wanted. She didn't want the human part of him -- she didn't want his mouth, his hands, his fingers. She wanted his quivering flank, she wanted a beast inside of her.

"Do you want to fuck me?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she knew that was what she wanted. She backed up slowly, her leg hitting a gardening bench. It was covered by a thick blanket under the table, no doubt left over from someone else's tryst. She knelt on all fours upon it, turned away from him as as she steadied herself.

"Come here."

Her tone wasn't as curt as her words, but he needed directions -- no, he wanted directions. She reached back and tugged at her skirt. All at once he was there, his hands urgently pulling up her skirt, reaching for the waistband of her knickers.

"Not yet!" she ordered. "Rub it against me."

She felt the hardness of his cock push between her thighs, rubbing against her crotch. Daphne moaned as he pushed himself back and forth. She could hear him breathing hard above her. She squeezed her legs a little, forcing him to push harder up against her knickers. When the friction almost was too much, bringing her too close to orgasming, she arched her back and looked down to watch his cock push against the bottom of her breasts as he thrust against her. Her cunt was soaking her knickers. She wanted his cock inside her, fucked like a mare in heat.

That's when she saw they weren't alone.

Someone was standing just inside the door. She heard Ronan's panting get more urgent, he was practically over her -- mounting her -- no, not yet. She squirmed out from under him to get her knickers off, her cunt felt so exposed, ready. She didn't have to tell him what to do now, it was all instinct.

Daphne looked toward the door where she still could see the silhouette of whomever was watching, though it seemed they had attempted to shrink back a little in the shadows. Ronan seemed oblivious to the presence, which was fine. She felt the end of his cock press against her cunt and she gasped, then she realized he was not pushing any further, allowing her to push back and take as much of his cock as she wanted. She pushed back and forth, just a little, urging her cunt to stretch wider. She spread her legs farther apart, pushing back on him more, wanting more.

Suddenly he pushed harder and she cried out, not in pain but in the sensation of the fullness in her cunt. He started fucking her deeper, her breasts rubbed against her blouse as they swung back and forth, teased her nipples. She had no words, but she needed none. Her cunt was now getting stretched even more and she moaned as she pushed her ass back as he fucked her.

She reached between her legs and felt his cock moving in and out of her, her cunt so full she could barely stand it. Ronan started to grunt louder and she pushed back more, fucking _him_. He knew it and suddenly he groaned in surprise, his cock twitching inside her as he came, come spilling out over the back of her thighs. When he slipped out of her cunt, the soreness and pain hit her. He was rubbing his cock against her aching cunt, she could feel his hindquarters against her ass. Daphne reached down to feel her cunt and she rubbed her fingers hard against her clit, gasping and moaning as she came, her cunt spasming hard.

She heard a stifled moan and it wasn't her, nor Ronan. It was a struggle to do so, but she reached for her wand and shot a bolt of light toward the door. As the light exploded, she saw it was Pansy, her skirt lifted and her hand down her knickers.

The light faded quickly and there was a sudden rustle of vines. She was gone.

***

Daphne lay in her bed in the girls' dormitory, the curtains drawn around her for privacy. She had pretended to be ill; Millicent had brought her something up from dinner and she nibbled at it absently as she lay back against the pillows.

Her cunt throbbed and she felt a little dazed, wondering for a moment if it had even happened at all, like it had been just a fantasy. But she could see Ronan at the edge of the forest in her mind's eye, his smile no longer shy but full of longing.

_"I'll meet you here next time, at the forest's edge, but don't venture in any further."_

_She frowned at his words and she put her hands on her hips, eying him warily._

_"Why, because it's forbidden? I showed you I'm not scared."_

_He sighed and shook his head. For a moment she wistfully had he had a reddish mane, to match the rest of him. But then to her surprise he gave her a little knowing smile, as if imparting a secret older than Hogwarts._

_"What makes you think you're the first?"_

_The way his gaze moved to her breasts, she knew what he was talking about. Daphne put a hand to her mouth, temporarily speechless. If she didn't feel like her legs were about to give out from under her, she would have wanted him to fuck her again, now._

_"Well, aren't you full of surprises."_

_"And I intend to be full of more surprises," Ronan said. He chuckled and winked at her before he set off into the forest. "I'll see you soon."_

Pansy pulled back the edge of the curtain, peering in. Daphne nodded and Pansy sat on the edge of the bed. There was no sneer, no cockiness, she just looked at Daphne in wonder. Daphne relished the moment in silence, then idly glanced at her fingernails.

"I know you love beasts," Daphne said, glancing up at her with a grin. 

Pansy's eyes widened in fear.

"Don't worry," Daphne said as she settled back down onto the pillows. She winked at Pansy. " _I'll_ never tell."


End file.
